More Than Just Friends?
by littletwinklestar
Summary: One late study night in the common room leads to a stolen kiss with Harry and Hermione. Now they are starting to question their friendship and trying to stop Voldemort from rising again. If you haven’t read book 5, don’t read!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- What Was That?!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the common room looking through books on Defence Against The Dark Arts. It was their first day back at Hogwarts and they were already using the library to its full use. That was what Remus Lupin said. "Find Out all you can and then you'll be a real help to the Order."

Just 2 weeks ago, Harry, Ron and Hermione were made members of the Order of Phoenix, as were everybody who had a connection with the Order and was to be very helpful. So they had 1 month and 2 weeks to find out as much as they could till they was going to be tested by Dumbledore and Lupin.

"Oh I give up!" Ron said throwing down a thick book called 'Effective Counter Curses In 1456'. "I'll never remember this stuff! And I've still got to get Snape _and Binn's essays done._

"Ron, it's still only the first day and you're having a moan about homework,' Harry said reading 'How To Charm The Enemy'.

"You've just got to take a break every 10 minutes until you feel like you can do more,' Hermione said coolly, practising her Patronous.

"That's alright for you to say!" Ron said putting things in his bag furiously. "You find homework a holiday that you can't wait to get started."

"Well maybe you'll learn to do your homework more and stop copying me all the time."

"Well I'm going to bed and get some sleep and tackle the essays in the morning. Night."

"Night," Harry and Hermione said together and Ron went up the Boys' staircase.

After about half an hour, the common room started to empty until there was only Harry and Hermione left in there.

"Hey Hermy," Harry said, "Can I do some spells on you and you do the counter curses?"

"Sure,' she replied putting down a leaflet that the Ministry of Magic had owl mailed to the entire wizarding world that summer. They both grabbed cushions and laid them in a corner just in case Hermione got the blast of the spell.

"Ready?" Harry said, pointing his wand carefully at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said her voice shaky. She knew that Harry had become more powerful since last year because of his latest meeting with Lord Voldemort and trying to avenge Sirius's death.

"Accio Wand!" Harry said. But Hermione was faster, she put a shield charm around herself so instead she had Harry's wand now in her hand. "Very nice!" Harry said, impressed.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now it's my turn!" Her and Harry swapped places.

"Rictusempra!" Harry got the blast of the spell and was lying on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Hermione- please- stop!" Harry said with the strength that he had left.

"Fine then, Finite," she said coolly and rushing over to Harry.

"Thank you,' Harry said breathless. He held onto Hermione for support as they walked over to the sofa. "You know, your spells are getting stronger."

"So are yours," Hermione said sitting down.

"They'll do for now. I can't wait until Dumbledore starts to teach us," Harry said relaxing.

"Yeah. I mean, he's the most powerful wizard except from Vol-." That's when Hermione cut off. She knew that Harry now despised the name of Voldemort ever since one of his death eaters, Bellatrix Lesrange, killed Sirius. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just thinking. Then, out of no-where:

"SMACK!" Hermione felt a pillow hit her straight in the face.

"OI!" she said. Then, without thinking, she hit Harry back, this time on the right arm.

This carried on for about 15 minutes. They stopped and Harry found himself on top of Hermione. He put his head so that their lips were touching and kissed her lightly, then opened his mouth and let her tongue enter. Once they had finished, Hermione started at Harry and then he got off.

"What just happened?" Hermione said, shaking with surprise.

"Well, let's see. We kissed," Harry said not looking at her.

" Why?"

"I dunno. I didn't plan it but it was nice," Harry said looking at her. He started to move towards her, his eyes glassy. He went to kiss her again, but she ran off and quickly muttered, "Bye".

Harry looked around."Shit."


	2. Chapter 2 Suffer The Consequences

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Please don't hurt me! All the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling *bows head* and only does the plot sort of belong to me.

Chapter 2- Suffer The Consequences

Niether Harry or Hermione had much sleep that night. They were both thinking about the kiss and wether it meant anything. When their lips met, they both felt like they had been struck by lightening. There was still a tingling sensation going on in them and they had butterflies in their stomachs. All that they knew, was that it could never happen again.

In the morning, they both went about their business like normal and met up in the common room at 8:00.

"Hey Hermy," Ron said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Hi," Hermione said quietly.

"Hi," Harry replied back. Ron didn't notice Harry and Hermione acting strangely around each other and he just ranted on about the subjects they had today.

"I mean, Defence Against The Dark Arts isn't that bad but then we've got Transfiguration and you know that McGonnagal is going to give us a load of homework," Ron ranted on.

"Yea," Harry and Hermione said.

They got down to the hall and Hermione propped up her Arithmacy book against the milk jug and started to read and make her breakfast at the same time. She only just realised after 5 minutes staring at her book, she had put cereal on her toast. Harry and Ron started to laugh at her.

"What?! I'm a little preoccupied if you haven't noticed," Hermione said brushing the cereal off her toast and ate it.

"But you normally cope with doing two things at once. You've got something on the brain," Ron said chuckling away.

"No I haven't!" Hermione protested.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ron was right, Hermione did have something else on the brain; and it was Harry.

They ate breakfast and headed to DADA. They knew who their teacher was, as they had  saw him at the teacher's table last night. They all filed into the classroom and took their places. About 5 minutes after, Remus Lupin came into the classroom.

"Hello class," he said greeting them all.

"Hello Professor Lupin," they all said egarly. Remus had been the best DADA teacher they had had so far and they knew that with Voldemort back, they would have lots of hands on things.

"Get your books out," Lupin said, starting to write jixes and hexes on the board. All the students looked at eachother. They did hardly any written work with Remus and also they had bad experience with teachers who would just tell them to write and no hands-on practice.

"What are you looking so surprised at?" Lupin said looking at them all weird. Hermione put her hand up. "Yes Miss. Granger."

"Well, we thought that with the recent events that we would be doing some hands-on work rather than just writing," Hermione said anxiously.

"Well, Dumbledore thinks it is appropriate for you to learn all the spells off-by-heart and _then _start performing them," Lupin said, still writing on the board incantations and jinxes.

With that speech, they saw the sense of writing and then performing the spells and all the class spent the rest of the lesson writing down all the incantations and jinxes. When the bell rang, all the class packed up.

"And a little announcement. Test next lesson on all the incantations we did this lesson and what they are used for," Lupin said cheerfully. "And can I see Harry, Hermione and Ron please." The trio looked at eachother with a look of suspiction on their faces (Harry and Hermione had a little glance at eachother).

"Well, you three need to know more than the usual class curriculum due to the little escapades you go on, so your going to have a class to help you with the more difficult incantations. And you Harry, will still carry on with Occulemency but with Dumbledore," Lupin said packing his briefcase together. Harry gave a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Snape even though he didn't particualy wasn't on speaking terms with him after Dumbledore's speech at the end of last year in his office. "Now you better get going to your next lesson. What have you got?"

"Well me and Harry have got Advanced Charms while Hermione's got Arithmacy," Ron said.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night then at 7:00 in here. Bye."

"Bye." They all walked out of the classroom together and then Ron and Harry went left while Hermione went right.

"Bye," she mumbled and then went along the corridor. She put her hands in the pocket of her robes because it was quiet cold (A/N: I should know it's like Decemeber while it's September here in Britan!) and she found a piece of parchment in her robes. She opened it and read it. All it said was 'Meet me in the common room tonight at 11'. Hermione knew who gave it to her because she looked at that handwriting everyday almost.

A/N: Please read and review! I would really appreciate it! Luv all of of yo who have taken the time to read my story.


End file.
